


Trust in the word ‘together’ (trust that it’s bulletproof)

by Ardeejay, HelgaHeason



Series: Together, we are Bulletproof [1]
Category: TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Blood and Violence, Collaboration, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Some Humor, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ardeejay/pseuds/Ardeejay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelgaHeason/pseuds/HelgaHeason
Summary: If you don’t believe... Don’t fight back.Choi Soobin has always been a dreamer. From the small to the absurdly large, he dreamt of it all. In a world where mutants were still treated as subhuman, he dreamt of equality. In a world where banana milk existed, he dreamt of almond milk.The TITAN gang was rising up in the east, though. A war was soon to break out between the TITAN gang, and the new, stronger EXCALIBUR gang.A rogue group of TITAN gang members, calling themselves ‘Bangtan Sonyeondan’, has other ideas for Soobin. Recruiting him and his friends into their own rogue gang, this soon sets off a full-scale gang war between TITAN, EXCALIBUR, and Bangtan Sonyeondan / ‘BTS’ - with Soobin at the heart of it all.Drawn unwillingly into the world of TITAN and EXCALIBUR, Soobin soon finds himself in a labyrinth of illusions, deception, manipulation, corruption and lies - and soon discovers thatfearis the only thing that is real.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Taehyung | V/Original Character(s)
Series: Together, we are Bulletproof [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558393
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collaborative fic with the wonderful Ardeejay, who is a good friend of mine and whom I’ve wanted to collaborate with for a while.
> 
> Enjoy the oncoming madness 😂

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn breaks in Ansan, and Soobin reflects on life so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to this fic! We hope you enjoy it, and that you’ll stick with us through all the highs and lows.
> 
> Enjoy :D

**PROLOGUE**

A weary dawn broke through the morning’s foggy mist, shining its piercing light onto the outcome of the bloody gang war the previous day. Patches of it were spattered on the cobblestones, soaking into the cracked earth inbetween. It wasn’t one of the worst scuffles that had broken out on this side of Ansan, but it was still pretty bloody. Soobin remembered the authorities very loudly proclaiming that _“praise be, no-one has died this time”_. He supposed he had to be thankful for that, but surely if whoever the gangs were fighting to kill died, then the wars would stop?

He pulled himself up to lean on his elbows, and blinked groggily. He was tired, exhausted from running from the gangs all the previous day. It had been an effort to keep his ‘secret’ hidden, but by some miracle he’d managed it. The new day didn’t bring much newness or excitement - but since the gangs had invaded Ansan, there really wasn’t much to be excited about. Perhaps the promise of tomorrow - but that couldn’t be guaranteed to anyone, not even the gang members. Actually, Soobin thought, they were the most likely to die. ‘Tomorrow’ was belief held by the pious, the pitiful, the hopeful.

Soobin didn’t like to think he was hopeful (as he’d gotten used to all this by now), but he found himself damn near praying for survival quite a few times. More than perhaps he was aware of. The simple truth was, in a city as dangerous as Ansan had become, hope was the only thing a person had left. And it drove them insane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ansan is Soobin’s birthplace, which is why we decided to place the prologue there.
> 
> Come follow us on Twitter!  
> [Helga Heason](https://twitter.com/HelgaHeason)  
> @Chriss_Daryl


	2. My heart is in chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soobin reflects on everything that has happened so far, and has a chance encounter with a gang member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning for:  
> \- implied panic attack  
> \- possible hostage situation  
> \- mild gore

**CHAPTER 1**  
**MY HEART IS IN CHAOS**

Perhaps saying hope drove people insane was going a bit too far, but Soobin couldn’t think of any other way of saying it. He, and Ansan, were going mad with fear and hoping they’d live to see tomorrow. A gunshot rang out somewhere nearby, and Soobin sighed, getting up off his bed and changing into his school uniform for the day. Even though he was relatively safe inside his home, his heart was hammering violently against his chest, demanding to be let out, set free, like a panicked bird’s wings. His shirt slipped on, with only a slight staining of blood on the left sleeve, and his blazer followed, his tie completing the look and making him appear neater, smarter almost. The bottom of the tie had a blood spatter on it, but that was fine. No-one could see it. They couldn’t see his left shirtsleeve either. It wasn’t even his blood. It was from one of the gang members, who’d been shot by police. Soobin couldn’t find it within him to be shocked - which in itself stunned him.

He stepped outside, into the cautious new day. Community support members were working hard to clean the blood off the tiles, walls and windows, where it clung desperately, wanting to survive. It was like all who had died at the hands of the gangs. All those people who had been in the wrong place at the wrong time, caught in the crossfire between what could be and what could’ve been. Soobin questioned why the gangs were even here - hadn’t the uprising started in Seoul? - but knew far better than to voice it. Shed a tear, cry a river, move on. Linger for too long and you’d definitely come into contact with one of the gangs. Although, Soobin thought, cocking his head, that wouldn’t be too bad if they didn’t decide to kill you the second they saw you - which he was fairly sure they weren’t in the habit of doing. Surely even _gangs_ had morals?

The bus, although quickened by the hasty need to get to the students before the gangs, was taking its sweet time. It wasn’t the one that stopped by the dorms, so for a moment he didn’t quite understand what was taking so long. Until, of course, he realised that the gangs were literally _everywhere_ and that his bus had more than likely been stopped by one of the groups. That or the police. They were both as likely as each other - and, oddly enough, not mutually exclusive. This caused another sigh in the young boy, but no fear. Not until he realised his friends lived farther away than he did, and were likely already on the bus. His heart was literally hammering against his chest, clawing to get out, longing to escape, and he could do nothing to prevent it.

A tall-ish figure approached, face and clothes bloodied from several injuries and fights. His eyes were a chocolatey brown - devoid of all warmth - hair a messy, dyed, bluish purple, and what stood out about him was the fact he’d somehow gotten blood smeared in his left eye. Soobin was unnerved, certainly, but held his ground all the same.  
“He-hello.”  
The man cocked a head, as if just noticing Soobin’s presence.  
“Hello.”  
His voice wasn’t gruff at all like Soobin expected, or high-pitched like he’d feared. It was something inbetween - and calm. Soobin wasn’t entirely sure whether he should smile or scream. The man looked around, though as trying to find someone, and eventually looked back at Soobin, his face tightened and clear anger on display.  
“They’re coming.”  
Soobin tilted his head in confusion, and the man continued.  
“EXCALIBUR. The ones everyone’s scared of, even me. They’re coming.” Soobin’s eyes widened. “Run, kid. Don’t look back. Don’t let them know you’re scared, or they’ll never stop chasing you.”  
Soobin nodded, and paused.  
“Thank you…?”  
He trailed off, and the man allowed a brief glimmer of warmth to flicker through his eyes.  
“Jin.” He said, a faint smile curling his lips upwards. “Now go.”  
Soobin didn’t pause to thank him properly, and ran off in the opposite direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title is a lyric from TXT’s ‘CROWN’.
> 
> ///
> 
> Come yell at us on Twitter:  
> [Helga Heason](https://twitter.com/HelgaHeason)  
> @Chriss_Daryl

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at us on Twitter!
> 
> [Helga Heason](https://twitter.com/HelgaHeason)  
> @Chriss_Daryl
> 
> If you'd like to livetweet the fic, use the hashtag  
> #TOGETHERWEAREBULLETPROOF  
> It's long, but it's unique 😂


End file.
